


Love bites

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty takes control, Chair Bondage, Coming In Pants, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Love Bites, Vaginal Fingering, desperate Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Betty puts Jughead in his place, and makes in a little frustrated to say the least.





	Love bites

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos, and comments! Please leave suggestions for new stories, cos I am scrambling. 

They tumbled through the door, limbs flailing all around. They kicked off their shoes as they continued to stumble through the trailer. Jughead signalled for Betty to jump, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He moved towards the kitchenette, dropping Betty on the counter.   
"This seems familiar." She whispered in his ear, trailing a hand down his torso.   
"Yeah, but this time," He started, pausing to pull his shirt over his head.   
"We will not be interrupted. And if anyone does knock on the door, we'll pretend we're not in."   
Betty grinned, and raised her arms so he could pull her blouse over her head. She kissed him deeply, darting her tongue into his mouth, making him moan. He thrusted his hips forwards, his hard on hitting the top of the counter. He winced, but kept quite so as not to let on to Betty. She had moved her mouth to his neck, sucking hard at the skin. He groaned again, his hands snaking up her back. He unhooked her bra, and threw it some where in the lounge. His hands rested on her thighs, his calloused palms brushing against her smooth skin. He trailed kisses down her creamy breasts, biting occasionally, causing Betty to scream. He sucked on each nipple, kneading the other while he did. When he pulled away, her breasts, which rose and fell as she breathed, were covered with love bites and bite marks. Her eyes locked with his, her cheeks flushed.   
"Fuck." She moaned out, her breath catching in her throat.   
His hands started to move up her legs until they were between her legs. He stroked her inner thighs, teasing her folds.   
"Jughead..." She whined, sliding her fingers into his hair.   
"Yes, princess?" He asked with mock innocence.   
She let out a whimper as he moved his fingers away from her.   
"If you want something, baby girl, you have to ask."   
She pouted at him, but played along anyway.   
"Please, play with me, daddy."   
The dark haired boy let a growl escape his throat, his pupils fully dilated.   
"Good girl." He said, slipping a finger inside her.   
"Oh, jug... oh fuck..."   
He grinned at her, a second finger joining the first.   
She thrusted her pelvis into his palm, desperately seeking friction. She tugged at his hair, making him groan.   
"How bad do you want this?" He asked her, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ears.   
"So bad, juggy."   
"Ah!" He said, raising his eyebrows.   
"So bad, daddy." She corrected, looking at him with pleading eyes.   
"What are you willing to do?"   
She thought for a moment, her arousal clouding her thoughts.   
"I'll suck you off." She said, reaching down, and squeezing his cock, catching the boy off guard. He cried out, and shut his eyes.   
He shook his head to clear it, trying to reclaim his dominance.   
"Alright, princess."   
He added a third finger, and curled all three inside her. She screamed, coming onto his fingers.   
"Oh, my... Thank you, daddy" She whimpered, resting her head on his shoulder.   
"It's alright, baby."  
He was sure to use pet names such as this to assure her she was safe, and that he loved her.   
"It's alright. Now, you going to fulfil your promise?"  
"Yes, I am."   
She extended her arms to be lifted off the counter, then lead jughead into his room.   
He attempted to sit on his bed, only for Betty to push him into his desk chair instead. She knelt down so she was eye level with his crotch, a very visible bulge in his jeans. She moved her hands to his waistband, but didn't undo his zipper.   
"Mmmm..." She said, sitting back on her heels.   
"What?"   
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't give you a blow job."   
Jughead's eyes blew wide. He needed to get off now, whether she did it, or he did but he couldn't bear this teasing.   
"Come now, baby girl. Please?" He pleaded, caressing her cheek.   
She stood up, and tied his hands to the arms of the chair with some of his braces which she must have picked up from the floor. She sat herself down on his lap, his eyes watching her every move. She moved her mouth to his torso. She sucked hard, pulling whatever blood available to form little purple marks. She bit him in a couple of places too. The teenager wriggled around in his chair, moaning into Betty's hair. She slowly started to grind against him, her breasts bouncing, her tongue tracing his Adam's apple. She picked up her pace, her body rubbing up against his cock, which was painfully hard.   
"Betty, please..."   
Much to his dismay, she got up again.   
"Where are your shirts?" She asked, her hands on her hips, eyeing up his draws.   
"Third draw. Why?"   
She didn't answer him, but pulled out one of his favoured S T-shirts. She pulled her skirt off under it, and threw it on to his bed. She climbed onto said bed, her legs spread. She made sure he was paying attention before she dipped her fingers in between her legs. His eyes shot wide, his jaw dropping.   
"What the fu..." He started, but couldn't even finish his sentence.   
She teased herself for a bit, moaning as she did. She slid a finger in, lifting her hips a bit. She let out a louder moan this time. Jughead groaned with her, but his wasn't only a pleasurable moan, like hers. It was also a moan of frustration.   
"Oh, Jughead... I'm so wet." She groaned, adding another finger.   
Jughead made a whimper like noise as he felt his boxers dampen. He was weeping, and it was really uncomfortable.   
"Betty, please let me touch you." He whined, straining against the ties.   
"No. You may only watch."   
"Shit..." He groaned quietly, his boxers now soaked through.   
She moved her fingers to her clit, rubbing hard. Her hips bucked wildly, his name leaving her lips many times.   
"Fuck, I'm gonna... Ah!" She cried as she orgasmed, her breathing loud and stunted. Jughead had been watching the whole thing intently, and this was the final straw. His balls tightened, his abdomen contracted, and he snapped.   
"Fuck, Betty!"   
He'd come in his pants. He turned a dark shade of red, his eyes dropping to look at the soaked patch on his jeans.   
"Shit."   
Betty got off the bed, and left for the bathroom, leaving Jughead tied to a chair, covered in his own release.   
"Betty?" He called anxiously.   
She reemerged holding two towels. She untied Jughead, planting a kiss on his temple.   
"I'm sorry. Here." She said, passing him the towel as he stepped out of his drenched garments.   
"It's alright. Worth it. Cos that was really fucking hot."   
He threw on a fresh pair of boxers, and handed Betty a pair. He also added a pair of sweat pants, but didn't bother with a shirt, much to Betty's delight. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her head.   
"Thank you for that show, baby girl."   
She grinned, snuggling close to his chest. His chest, covered with purple and red hickeys, marking him as hers.   
"I love you so much. You know that, right?"   
"Of course I do." She said, pulling him down for a kiss.   
"I love you too."   
They ended their evening curled up on jughead's sofa, watching a movie, while eating pizza. They'd had a cover story, being that Betty had gone shopping with Veronica and Kevin, which bought them plenty of time. When it was time for him to take her home, she kept his shirt, and Jughead kept the pair of pink panties from in his pocket.


End file.
